A Family Favorite
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: I've watched them from a distance from nearly 800 years. They needed to find themselves without me around and I would have waited longer but their lives were at risk. Nobody messed with my favorites and lived. one-shot.


Summary: I've watched them from a distance from nearly 800 years. They needed to find themselves without me around and I would have waited longer but their lives were at risk.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Author's Note: This was a random idea that popped in my head while I was writing on another of my stories. Hope you enjoy. I may continue it but mostly I just wanted to get the idea out in words

I was in Cleveland when I heard about Finn. Poor guy. He'd suffered from eternity the most. I wanted to be sure that he found peace. And that is why I sat in a circle of candles and markings on a Friday night. I began chanting and when the markings burned into my carpet I knew I could kiss my deposit goodbye.

A few more latin words and when I blinked again Finn stood before me. His brothers must have given him an upgrade of some kind before his passing because he looked like the every day modern man. He looked around for a moment before his eyes finally came to rest on me.

"Nikola?"

I smiled. "I go by Nikki these days. Finn, what happened?"

"I was in Virgina with Elijah and that monstrositiy of a creation of Niklaus' Lucien killed me. He's become something stronger than even Niklaus and I fear even you," Finn explains and I feel my blood boil. I hated Lucien from the moment Nik made him and now I feel guilty for not killing him and that insane little tart Nik had eyes for. I'd run into them once and they thought themselves to be Bekah, Nik, and Elijah. That had given me a good laugh for nearly two decades.

"Please Nikki, you have to help my family. They can't do this alone."

I stand walking up to Finn and finally I reach out and pull him into a hug.

"Don't worry. Rest in peace knowing that I will handle that abomination. Your family will be alright."

We pull apart and he smiles down at me.

"Thank you."

I kiss his cheek and try not to get emotional. We may not have had a strong bond but he was still family.

"Go find Sage."

He vanished from the circle just as all the candles went out.

I'm glad I didn't share the apartment with any one this time. I'm sure my black eyes would have gave anyone a heart attack. It couldn't be helped. Even my usual grey eyes had a haunting about them as if I were looking into someone's soul. Or at least that's what I've been told over the years. It was to be expected. I was created from Death himself, Thantos.

I rooted for neither good or evil and that is what made the Michaelson family so appealing. They had both darkness and light in them.

I wasn't with them right now because I feared becoming too attached and them too dependant on me to fix their troubles. But they were strong now. Independant souls of their own who had made a name for themselves without my help. I couldn't be more proud.

I didn't bother packing anything from my apartment. I could will myself anything I wanted so packing any clothing was stupid.

I did pack a tote bag with some magical items that may come in handy and i didn't want to leave behind.

When I wasn't here on this plane of existence, I had my home in the spirit world. It was a mansion where I kept all my truely prized possession. Nothing else existed there unless I created it. The realm I named Sumash, was a gift from Thantos. He said it wasn't safe to leave anything too powerful here so I popped in and out to get things from home or I willed them to me.

Grabbing my current favorite leather coat, I willed my tote bag to Sumash and left out the door. The little apartment had served me well. It was a shame I had to burn it down. I didn't have time to clear out everything so I burned the apartment down after me.

I got into my car and drove a little ways away just as the sound of sirens could be heard behind me. They'd try but the apartment would burn until everything inside was gone.

I pulled over once I reached outside the city limits. There was no way I was driving all the way to New Orleans. I checked my rearview and infront before closing my eyes and thinking of the place I desired. When I blinked again the sign less than 5 feet infront of me said "Welcome to New Orleans," I smiled starting my car up and driving into the rest of the way.

I didn't get a second to take in the sights before I heard screaming coming from my intended destination.

The door was wide open when I stepped off the elevator. And two women were whispering amongst themselves in the hallway. Correction. A human and a hybrid.

"Look I don't think Klaus would want you doing this Cami."

"I have to. We can't let her kill him. What about Hope, Hayley. She deserves to have both parents."

"Oh yeah. I did hear about a child. Klaus has been busy. Are you his girlfriend then?" I ask.

Both jump at my presence. The darker haired one turns yellow eyes on me and I let my shade to black before going back to grey. She takes a step infront of the blonde.

"Relax. We're all on the same side. You are friends of my NiKlaus correct?" I take simple pleasure in watching the blond bristle at my possessiveness of Nik. Yes we were lovers from time to time but our bond goes deeper than that. I wasn't one for jealousy but it was fun to create it in others.

"What do you mean your NiKlaus? Who are you? Another crazy ex girlfriend?" Cami retorts.

I roll my eyes. "Dial down the green darling. It doesn't look good on you. Your affections for NiKlaus are somewhat safe with me. There are more than enough Michaelson brothers to go around."

I note the glare the darker haired one, Hayley gives me at that.

I smile at her. "Well that is interesting."

I hear a sound that sounds distinctly like NiKlaus in pain and my eyes flash to black.

"Well ladies I'm sure there will be time for chit chat later. If you'll excuse me I think our boy needs some help."

I move to push past them and Hayley grabs my arm.

"Look I don't know who or what you are but you don't understand. The monster in there with him has a potion that will make her invincible."

I pull my arm out of her grasp.

"I'm the thing that monsters have nightmares about."

I kick the door in on itself causing the woman standing over a chained Nik to jump.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" I ask walking in. I can feel Cami at my back. And Hayley stuck out in the hall. Hmm that pesky invite thing was probably a nuisance.

"Ah love. Your presence is always welcomed, especially now," Nik says with a grin on his face despite the face that he looks ready to pass out any second now.

"Who the hell is this Nik? Another scorned lover?" The vampire aurora ask. He simply chuckles.

I walk to free him and she speds infront of me. Her eyes are yellow. I look at her for a moment.

"Interesting. So this is what Lucien has created? I personally would have gone with something with a little more ...originality." She looks confused at my lack of fear.

"You made a mistake coming here today," she says. I'm more than ready when she moves to attack. My eyes flash black and I grab a hold of her spirit by the neck and rip it from her body. The ghostly phantom wiggles in my grasp and I look back at Aurora who is looking at me in horror.

"Oh you must be confused. See this you looking thing in my hand...this is your spirit. Your essences. Without it you're just a corpse."

I eye her spirit a moment and then watch in satisfaction as it goes up in flames. Aurora screams and crumbles to the ground helpless. She burns for a moment then the spirit fades away from my hand just as her body goes still.

"Well that was quite the show love." Nik says and I remember why I came. I walk over to him and will his bondage away. When he's free he struggles to stand to his feet . I help him and when we are finally standing he engulfs me in a hug.

"Never took you for a hugger Niklaus," I tease. He kisses my cheek then pulls away a smile on his face.

"A lot has changed since we last parted."

I look over my shoulder at Cami and Hayley then back to him. I smile. "So I see. Go on. Go let your ladies know you're okay. We have all the time in the world to catch up."

He gives me a knowing smile. "I should warn you that both Elijah and Kol have become quite infatuated with new ladies of their own."

I roll my eyes. "Ugh you guys are no fun anymore."

He just laughs as we walk over to the waiting females. The blonde throws me a look but rushes to his side and hugs him. He returns the gesture.

It's nice to see him care about someone.

When we get into the hall Hayley gives him a small hug as well. I want to follow them and have the big Michaelson family reunion but then I want to stay in case Lucien comes back.

"Nikola love I know what you're thinking but it would be best if you came with me now and we use you as the secret weapon. Let him wonder what killed his precious Aurora," Nik argues. I think it over and nod.

"You're right. But you're too weak to be walking back. Want a lift?"

He chuckles pulling away from Cami and coming to my side. I take his hand, he grabs Cami's and I look to the two women.

"Come on. I promise I won't bite. Grab hands ladies."

They look to Nik who nods encouringly.

The two grab hands then Hayley reluctantly takes mine.

"Now I suggest you close your eyes and don't let go of my hand or your could get left here or worse. Somewhere in between"

They both close their eyes. Nik chooses to watch me. My eyes flash grey then black again and then I blink.

I let go of Nik and Hayley's hands. The room we've blinked in is full of people. The people become familiar faces as the jumping dizzy spell finally leaves me.

A second later I'm engulfed in strong arms. I get spun around once before finally being put down.

"Maybe I should stay gone 800 years more often to get that kind of reaction."

"I should bloody hope not. If you're going to disappear again, you could at least take me with you," Rebekah growls and I laugh hugging her again. She and I were always good friends. In a house full of men I was her saving grace. We became like sisters and I did miss her over the years especially when I couldn't even watch her for some time because Nik daggered her.

A throat clears and I look up. The grin comes to my face without much effort.

"Elijah."

His strides are quick and determined. I'm in his arms before I can form another word.

He whispers near my ear. "Where have you been? I looked all over for you."

I pull back a little to look into his handsome face. "Off watching you and your siblings. You had to make a name for yourself without me."

He face goes dark. "Even if that name isn't a good one?"

I pet his cheek. "Elijah you know good and evil mean nothing o a being like me." He leans into my touch just as Hayley speaks up.

"And just what the hell are you?!"

A darker skinned vampire, Marcel speaks up. "I'd like to know that too."

Reluctantly Elijah pulls away seeming to remember himself.

I go to give them some half assed answer when something occurs to me.

"Where's Kol?"

NiKlaus sighs. "Maybe you can do something about him. Your favorite misfit has lost his girlfriend."

"NiKlaus, try to be sensitive," Elijah scorns. I roll my eyes.

I open my senses for him and blink. A second later I can hear yelling downstairs about where I went.

I'm standing in a bedroom and sitting near a window is Kol. He looks to be in a daze.

"You know what's better than sitting watching the world go bye? Living in it."

He looks up and there are tears in his eyes.

"I would but there isn't anything left for me anymore, Nikola."

I don't correct him on my name. Closing the space between us I pull him into a hug and he returns my affection. We sit there silently, I let him cry a little longer then I pull away choosing to sit next to him in the bay window.

"She was such a light. Everything that I'm not. She balanced out the darkness in me. You would have liked her."

"You know what I can do...give me her name and we'll bring her back."

He shakes his head "That's the thing...she's gone. My dear prescious sister Freya made sure to that."

"Kol, that can't be possible. My father has domain over all death's. If she's out there I can find her."

"It can't hurt to try but I'm telling you not to get your hopes up."

I nod. "Come sit with me on the bed."

He follows me to the bed and we sit facing each other indian style. I take his hands and his brown eyes meet my black ones.

"Close your eyes and think of her. Then I want you to say her name in your mind's eye."

He nods and I watch his face for a moment before closing my eyes and searching for her based on the images Kol pulls up in his mind. I'm annoyed at first when I don't find her in the Light. Then I look in the underworld just to be sure and find nothing. Then I have to search the other dimensions. I start with the other side. She isn't there. And I've almost given up until I see it. A small light just out of my reach.

I reach out and touch the light and it forms into a young dark haired girl.

"Who are you?"

I smile. "Are you Davina?"

"How do you know my name? Look I don't know who you are but if the ancestors catch us…"

"Oh your ancestors don't want to mess with me darling. Your love Kol has been lost without you. Come." I say holding my hand out. She looks hesitant until she sees the ancestors in question standing just feet away waiting. They won't come near me but they wait to see if she will come with me or not. Its really disgusting that they torment such a young good soul.

"If you don't come with me, I don't think you'll like what happens next and I really don't want to tell Kol Michaelson that I left his girlfriend to be tortured."

Her face looks hopeful. "You really know Kol?"

I nod. She takes my hand and I blink us away. When I open my eyes again we're in the foyer of my house.

"Where are we?"

"My home. It's a dimension of its own and no one can get to you here but me. I couldn't take you back to the world of the living because I have no clue where your body is. But I didn't want to leave you with them and risk not finding you again."

She nods. "Thank you."

I give her a tour and tell her my name. She seems to relax a little more and I find that Kol is right. She is something.

"Before I leave, just remember. If you ever need me just call my name three times."

She nods. I blink.

When I open my eyes again I'm met with the hopeful ones of Kol across from me.

"I found her."

His eyes grow wide.

"How? Is she okay? We have to bring her back!"

I chuckle. "She's fine. She was being smothered by the ancestors on the other side. She only popped up on my radar because they scatter whenever I'm around. I took her and put her in Sumash."

He relaxes for a second. Kol is the only Original that has ever been to Sumash. He was in the coffin so long and I missed him so I brought him to me and we spent some time together in Sumash. He engulfs me in a hug. I get a kiss on the forehead and then we are interrupted by a throat clearing at the door. I look up to see Nik, Bekah, and Elijah now looking at us at the foot of the bed.

"If you are done hogging Nikki now we have things that need to be seen to beyond the return of your girlfriend," Nik says to Kol who growls in response. But I can see he is happy that his little brother is in better spirits.

We get off of the bed and go to stand with the others.

"Where are your friends?" I ask.

"Downstairs. We thought it would be good for the five of us to catch up for a moment without so many eyes," Elijah explains. I nod.

"Can you put a silence spell on the room?" Nik ask. I nod. I will it then nod. "It's done."

"Good because I can finally do this." Bekah says just before pulling me in for a kiss. Her lips are just as soft as I remember. We kiss a moment longer then I pet her face. "Now that's the type of welcome I was expecting after 800 years."

"Well I'm not one to be out done sweetheart," Nik says just before spinning me to face him. I'm in his arms before I can blink. The taste of his lips gives me a rush. Rebekah's taste like love and cinnonmon. But Nik...his taste of danger and lust and bloodshed.

"Mmm what about your human lover downstairs?" I ask breathlessly when we finally pull apart. He gives me one of his dimple smiles.

"Never knew you to be jealous love."

"Oh I'm not. I just know that humans don't understand the way love making works amongst non humans," I say. He gives me one last peck on the lips then goes to stand next to Rebekah.

A strong hand wraps around my waist from behind. Then I feel a pair of lips on the back of my nack.

"Elijah," I moan his name a little. He of all of them know that the back of my neck is a sensitive spot for me. I bite my lips as he comes to stand before me.

His lips have always been my favorite. Like warm honey and vengence.

I give in to his deep sensual kisses for a moment and almost forget about the others if it wasn't for the feel of Nik at my back peppring my neck in kisses while his hands roam under my shirt.

Nik sucks on my neck and I only vaguely mutter yes before I feel his fangs slice into me. I moan at the feel of the first pull. Elijah bites my lip and begins to slowly lap up the blood. The wound his quickly so he repeats himself bitting into my lip and tongue. The taste of blood is pleasant to me eventhough I don't need it to survive. I hear Elijah and Nik both moan at the taste. They've often told me that mine is unlike anything they've ever had. I don't know the difference but I do know that it makes them stronger and puts them in almost a high like state for a few hours.

"Alright you two have had your turns," Kol growls. Nik and Elijah pull harder at his words then a second later they retract and step to the side. Rebekah comes to stand before me and picks up where Elijah left off and Kol comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist much like Nik did.

My exchange with them is just as pleasant. And when they finally get their fills I have to shake myself to heal but the arousal they've caused is heavy in the air. All of their eyes are glazed and veins are under their eyes. I haven't been this excited in a lifetime or two. We've only ever all been together as one, once. Usually it's one on one. But I guess 800 years doesn't allow much patience.

Kol speaks first. "If you don't mind love I'd prefer to watch this time."

I smile at him and nod. He must have Davina on the brain. I look to the others for any reservations. Nik smirks at me and Elijah looks like he's seconds away from taking me whether I'm ready or not. I look to Bekah. She's never participated. A few kisses here and there but our love is friendship based. She smiles slyly and goes to sit next to Kol.

"She's all yours boys."

I squeal when a second later I find myself in Elijah's arms. Together he and Nik shred me of all my clothes and theirs follow. I'm just about to ask who's going first when Elijah flashes us over to the bed with me on top of him.

"Are you ready my love?" He growls. I smile. Even now he still retains a little of his gentelman ways. I sink down on him and can't help but throw my head back. He's just as big as I remember. We begin a slow pace that is just about to pick up when I feel the bed dip.

I look over my shoulder to see the big bad wolf himself. He kisses down my back and I shiver.

"Oh don't tell me you couldn't wait." I gasp. Elijah is viaing for my attention and he does that thing I like with his hips. Nik not to be out done licks his hand and teases the area around my back door.

I tense but force myself to relax. He kisses my neck again just before he forces me to lay flat on Elijah. I look down into the eldest' handsome face and kiss him just as Nik eases into me from behind.

The scream that tears out of me is one of pure ecastacy.

"Oh… I haven't been this full in a long time."

"And that's only those two. Imagine how full you can feel when you get the biggest Michaelson of them all," Kol whispers from his seat. I glance their way and he winks at me. I can tell he's turned on. His jeans fitting too tight against his hard on and I can smell Bekah from here. I give her a wink and she blushes.

I'm pulled back to the two men in me when Nik thrust into me particularly hard and I can feel him and Elijah brush against each other between my walls.

"Ohhhhh do that again," I moan.

Elijah and Nik both move at the same time and that's when I feel it.

"MMMM I'm cumming."

I scream and everything goes black.

When I open my eyes again I'm laying on my back and Elijah is cleaning me with a warm cloth of some kind. He and Nik both have their pants back on. Bekah is sitting on my right next to my head running her fingers through my dark locks. I smile at her then look to my left. Kol is sitting next to my head stroking my face.

I look down my body where Elijah is cleaning me and Nik is sitting next to Rebekah further down near my thigh.

"I blacked out again didn't I?"

Nik chuckles "Don't worry love. It wasn't that long. A few minutes at best."

I laugh. "Damn. I missed you four."

Elijah finishes and kisses my inner thigh.

"And you were missed as well."

He rises to dispose of the cloth.

"Let's all get dressed and come up with some sense of a plan to deal with Lucien and Tristian. I killed that little headache of yours Nik so I'm sure they will be coming after you soon."

I rise to my feet with Kol's help and will new clothes on me and the clothes off of the floor onto Elijah and Nik. They still have the just fucked looks on their faces but they look put together.

"I do wish you'd teach me that trick love," Bekah grumbles and I laugh.

"It is handy."

"Handy in deed," Elijah mumbles. Out of habit he adjust his jacket.

They all come to stand around me in the center of the room much like before our sexcapades.

"Ok, this bite of Lucien's I haven't had a chance to test things out but I'm sure my blood could sure the bite. But the less of you Michaelson's running around to worry about the better." I look them over and I notice the crazed glint in Nik's eyes.

"Oh no Nik. No one is getting daggered."

The others relax and his look deflats. I roll my eyes.

"I want to send you all to Sumash along with your daughter Hope, who I can't wait to meet by the way."

As I expected they fought me on it. Except Kol. I could tell he wanted to see his girlfriend.

"Look I could force you to go but that's not my style. Just give two days and if I haven't handled the situation by then I'll bring you back and we'll make up a new plan."

"I think Kol, Bekah, Hayley, and Hope should go to Sumash and me, Elijah and Freya stay here and help. That's two less originals to worry about." Nik bargains.

"I'd rather have no originals to worry about." I say.

He and Elijah give me that look they know I can't resist.

"Fine. You two stay here along with Freya."

Bekah remained silent during the exchange knowing that she stood no chance of arguing against me and her brothers.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you tell the others downstairs." I say. She nods.

"What's Sumash like? You always talked about it." She asks.

"Its this glorious paradise of a home where anything she wants she can wish it into existence. There is nothing else there and the gardens are beautiful at night." Kol says.

His siblings look at me then him. Hurt on there faces.

"How would you know Kol?" Bekah asks.

"Because he was there with me when Nik daggered him."

The room grows silent.

"Ok let's go tell the others." Elijah breaks up the awkward moment and I smile at him.

To say the others weren't thrilled was an understatement. Hayley didn't want to go somewhere that she'd never heard of with her daughter.

I rolled my eyes. Where was her sense of adventure?

Freya looked at me wearily and I made a note to talk to the lost Michaelson soon. She'd only become a blimp on my radar when Bekah got lost in that nut house.

Nik was just going over again why this was the best plan when the door burst open and in walked an angry Tristian.

"You think you can kill her and not pay the price!" He growled. Behind him entered nearly 50 vampires. The stricts.

I'm sure we could take them.

I didn't wait for any more words to be exchanged. I began running through the nearest ones ripping souls from bodies.

I dropped ten before I realized the room was silent. I looked to the shocked stricts and then to my vampires. "Am I going to have all the fun?"

That got them moving. Marcel, Hayley, Kol, Bekah, Elijah, and Nik all spurred into action. Cami hid off to the side and let the vampires work. Freya gave headaches to any vampire who came close to her and Cami.

I went back to ripping out souls when suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Nikki!" Bekah shouted but it was too late. I looked just in time to see Lucien lung for my neck. I willed my blood to boil and he quickly let me go spitting out the black gunk.

My eyes turned black and I smirked at him.

"You have to ask before biting me."

He growled. Tristian and his remaining vampires stood at his back.

Lucien smirked at me then looked to Nik.

"You always did have a trick up your sleeve. Well I do too."

I heard the sound of a crying baby a second later. The stricts parted to allow one of their own to come forth. In one hand the vampire held the baby...Hope. ANd in the other she dangled a head that smell of wolf.

It was the scream from Hayley that let me know this must be someone important.

"Jackson!"

"Is that your daughter?" I asked Nik. His face was tense. He gave a slight nod. He was going to do something stupid.

"Give me my daughter back or I promise you your deaths will be long and painful."

Lucien chuckled. "Hmm no I don't think we will. Call her our insurance policy."

I willed Hope to me.

The vampire holding her was confused when one moment she was there and the next she was in my arms.

I looked down into her blue eyes and she stopped crying . No doubt sensing that she was safe.

Nik looked to me then a sinister smile formed on his lips. Lucien looked terrified.

"I gave you a choice and you threatened my daughter."

The stricts and their two leaders tried to make a run for it but Freya locked them in. They beat on the invivible border helplessly.

I walked over to Hayley and handed her the baby. She took her and gave me a silent thank you. I nodded. "Are you ready to go now?"

She nodded. I touched looked at her and then Hope and when I blinked they were gone. I did this with Bekah, Cami, and Kol. While I did so Nik and the others began killing again.

By the time I joined in only Tristian, Lucien and about 5 stricts remained.

I let Marcel and Freya finish those 5 off. Lucien growled.

"You still can't kill me. One bite and you're dead just like Finn."

Elijah pretended to think this over while he held Tristian in a chokehold.

"That may be true…"

Nik nodded. "Yes we hadn't quite found a way to kill you...But you see. There is some perks to bedding the daughter of Death."

He stepped aside and I walked straight up to Lucien. His eyes wide.

"Oh yes. You should fear me. You see… you tried to harm Nik's daughter. I don't particulary care about humans on the regular but you came after those who matter to the ones who matter to me. And THAT is where you truely fucked up in life."

He lunged at me and I swatted away his hits as if he were a child. I punched a hand through his chest and rippied his soul out by my grip on his heart. Ripping out souls by the organ like the heart or brain killed them instantly.

I set his soul on fire and took great pleasure in the horror on his face as he watched himself die. Just as the flames consumed him I laughed.

"Oh and Lucien. Tell Uncle Hades I said hello."

I dusted my hands off and looked to the others. Marcel looked fascinated and frightened at the same time. Freya eyed me like I was a demon, Elijah looked aroused and proud and Nik looked impressed.

Tristian struggled in Elijah's grip. I walked over to them. I touched Elijah's shoulder and read his thoughts.

"Why Elijah that's an excellent idea." i snapped my fingers and Tristian vanished. Elijah looked to me with a raised eyebrow.

"The artic?"

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Please tell me he won't ever get free," Freya speaks up.

"Nah. I dropped him in a steel volt in the bottom of the artic ocean."

"Wait! So let me get this straight. You're the daughter of Death and you are friends with the Michaelsons?!" Marcel yelled.

"Yeah, see I can't have you blabbing about that. Sorry little buddy. Promise this won't hurt a bit," I walk over and touch his forehead. I don't just repress his memories of what happened tonight I wipe them completely and re-write them.

"Woah. That was some spell you did Freya." He says.

Freya gives a fake smile and nods. Then looks to me. I smirk.

"Marcellous I think it's time you take your leave. We have to go get the others," Elijah commands and Marcel leaves with a nod to each of us.

Once he's gone I look to the three Michaelsons.

"Are you going to mojo me too?" Freya ask.

I chuckle. "Nah. You're a Michaelson. You know how to keep a secret."

She looks relieved and even gives me a small smile.

Her eyes widen when Elijah wraps his arms around me from behind and Nik comes up to us and gives me a peck on the lips. His eyes are sparkling. "Thank you love."

I smile. "You're welcome wolf man. Now let's do one more thing before we go get the others."

When we blink into my foyer in Sumash I hear yelling coming from the living room area. The three Michaelson's at my back follow me.

We enter the living room to see Cami standing in the middle of every one.

"I'm just saying we're stuck here and the others could be dead for all we know. There has to be a way out of here."

"I assure you we are very much alive sweetheart," Nik retorts and I laugh when Cami jumps.

She looks at me guiltily. Then she looks to Nik and her eyes light up.

"You're okay. Is it finished?"

"Yes they have all been taken care of. So this is Sumash? I'm almost jealous that I was never daggered long enough to come here," Elijah jokes.

Nik gives Cami a hug then goes to check on Hope who is in her mother's arms. I nod to the mother wolf and she nods back. Bekah comes over and hugs everyone. When she stops next to me she smiles. "Thank goodness you're here. Kol couldn't wait to get to Davina. The two are upstairs somewhere in the monstrous house caughting up."

I kiss her on the cheek. And I see Freya 's eyes widen. I caught the blonde witch's eyes and wink at her. She looks away in embarrassed.

"I expected no less. Everyone ready to go home?"

They all nod. I yell up to Kol who flashes down a few moments later with Davina in his arms.

"Good to see you again Davina."

"You too," She smiles.

Kol looks at me sadly. "Is it time for me to leave?"

I nod. "Yes but as soon as you get back Freya is ready to do the spell. I gave her some of my blood. That should power the spell. I'll be on this end watching to make sure it works."

His smile lights up the room. He kisses me on the lips and I look over to Davina to see her reaction but she shrugs.

He then goes and kisses her more soundly.

"I'd like to stay back and talk to you and Klaus for a moment," Elijah request and I look at him curiously and so do the others but I nod.

Elijah, Nik, and Davina stand off to the side as I have the others hold hands in a circle. I look to the three "I'll be back in a moment." Then when I blink I'm standing in the Michaelson home. The others let go of hands and I make sure Freya has everything she needs. Kol stands next to her and helps when he can.

I blink back to Sumash and Davina is yelling at Nik and Elijah.

"Why doesn't Kol's happiness matter to you two! He died and no one tried to bring him back but me!"

"Davina I assure you we love our brother but there was nothing we could do to bring him back. Just as we can never get Finn back." Elijah argues.

"That's not true. You could get him back but he's happy with Sage so I wouldn't suggest it." I say and chuckle when the three jump in surprise.

Davina begins to fade and I smile knowing she'll be back with Kol in a few more minutes. When she is fully gone. I blink over in time to see her and Kol embrace in the flesh. I blink back to Sumash before anyone can notice me.

"Okay you two. What's going on?"

Elijah looks pale. This can't be good.

"I'm having visions of a red door in my mind. The one you helped me put up. It's starting to weaken. I need your help."

I nod.

"I can put it back up Elijah but the best thing to do is embrace it or i'll be restoring it every 800 years."

He shakes his head.

"I can't. I could hurt someone."

I walk to him and touch his face.

"Oh love. You're so much stronger than you know. Stay here. Let it out and I'll help you embrace all aspects of who you are." I plead.

Nik nods. "It's easier to control when you accept all of you brother."

Elijah looks helplessly between me and Nik before nodding.

"I'll stay here and if it doesn't work I want the door back."

"Ok," I agree.

I blink Nik back home and we explain Elijah's absence. They all agree and I blink back to Elijah.

I'm not prepared to be tackled to the floor.

"Damn Elijah."

He knocked the wind out of me and when I get some baring I push him off.

Standing to my feet I'm faced with a vamp faced Elijah who has lost the suit jacket and shirt. A thrill runs through me at the sight of him. He flashes over to me and I'm ready when he slams me into a wall. His weight is comfortable against mine.

"Submit." He growls. I head butt him and he stumbles back a little. I grin as my eyes turn black.

"Make me."

Author's Note: Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. It was pretty long but if I get inspired I may write more. Please review.


End file.
